A Sip of Black Coffee
by Calistus053
Summary: As a human being,we all have exprerienced love, no matter how painful or pleasurable it may be. Refresh your memory of that bittersweet feeling by reading the following 6 oneshot stories, modern versions of Romeo and Juliet in their own rights.
1. Story 1: Deal

Almost every human being has experienced love, no matter how painful or pleasurable it may be. It may not be Valentine's Day, but everyday and any day we can all indulge in that bittersweet feeling by reading the following compilations of 6 short oneshot love stories, modern versions of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet in their own rights.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...and probably never will.

A Sip of Black Coffee by Calistus053

Story 1: Deal

Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Before they knew it, all their friends were already looking at them.

"So, will you do it?"

Ichigo and Rukia stared disbelievingly at these people whom they thought were their friends. How could they even suggest such a thing??

Well, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were good pals. They had been together since pre-school and have gone through more potholes in friendship than there were potholes in the rest of Japan. In fact, it was because of them that this group came to be- first addition was Inoue Orihime, her friend Tatsuki, then Sado, and finally Uryuu Ishida. Little did they know that they would end up with each other...

Ishida already had that crush on Inoue before and the gang decided to help him out through a blind date. Luckily, Inoue liked the idea and eventually ended up liking Ishida as well. Tatsuki, having too much 'spare alone time' now that her best friend already has a boyfriend, started working out and practicing karate more in the town gym. There she met with Sado, who was a gym patron. Predictably, the two found some common ground and also ended up together.

Now, there were only Ichigo and Rukia left...

Deciding that this was all just for fun anyway, the two decided to accept the challenge. They would spend 30 days together to see if there was a possibility for them to end up as a pair. However, on the 30th day, they are to split up if neither confesses before the 30-day limit.

With a final wave of good-bye, the group parted for the day.

-000-

The first few days had been awkward for the trial couple. There were times when neither would speak to the other. Ever since they had 'gotten together', something seemed to stopper their spontaneous interaction with each other. It seems that the title 'boyfriend/girlfriend' or 'lover' had quite an effect on their normal relationship, but after a small speech from Rukia that they should just act naturally to each other, as if the deal wasn't even in action, things started to get better.

Rukia had gotten to know Ichigo better, if that was even possible seeing that they were already best friends, but she somehow managed to. She had discovered that her rough and tumble kind of friend had a softer side, one able to sympathize with friends and cares deeply for wounded animals, most likely cats.

Ichigo had discovered that the tough Kuchiki gal that he had made a friend was actually a helpless romantic and a fervent stargazer. There were nights when they would go out together and just sit around the town park, lie down on the soft grass, and look at the stars to their hearts' content. These were nights that Rukia obviously enjoyed the most.

Being so held up by the thrill of discovering that they might actually like, no, _love _each other, neither realized the deal's impending limit. Unfortunately, neither had said 'I love you' to the other. Somehow, there might already have been a mutual understanding between the two. Perhaps those words were no longer needed in order to convey their feelings for each other, since their emotions flowed from their eyes, causing them to sparkle with pure happiness... but, nevertheless, neither of them had confessed.

-000-

On the afternoon of the 29th day, right after school, Ichigo had asked Rukia if he could talk to her in private at the oak tree in the park at around 6pm. Rukia agreed, but only in the condition that they go stargazing. With a smile, Ichigo slightly nodded his head and waved good-bye as they walked separate ways home.

'_Tonight's the night_,' Ichigo thought, all the while clutching a small velvet box in his pocket.

Tonight he was going to tell Rukia what she really meant to him. Tonight, he's going to tell her what an awfully fun time he's had with her. And maybe, just maybe, she might have felt the same way. Then he would've confessed his love for her...

Ichigo took a deep calming breath as he neared home. Yes, tonight was going to be different than the rest of those other nights...

-000-

It was already 6:30 in the evening.

Rukia tapped here foot impatiently, all the while looking at her watch. She clearly remembered Ichigo asking her to meet him in the park at 6:00pm. It was already 30 minutes past 6!! What could've made him so late?

"Darn...where's that Ichigo??" the young Kuchiki glared at an unsuspecting tree stump nearby, then gave out a loud sigh. One of these days, she's going to ask if Ichigo needed a new watch...

Just when she was about to storm out of the park, she bumped into Ishida and Inoue, who looked like they were in quite a hurry.

"Hey, what's wrong?? Where are you guys going?" asked Rukia, eyebrow slightly quirking up.

Ishida took a few seconds to catch his breath before answering, "It's Ichigo."

Rukia was a bit alarmed now, but nevertheless still a bit angry at the orange-haired teen, "What about him?? He's lucky I don't whup his butt because of standing me up..."

This time, it was Inoue's turn to reply, "Kuchiki-san, he met an accident just a while ago. He was hit by a truck!!"

Rukia's face fell. She looked at Ishida, and asked brashly, "Where is he??"

Tears were already threatening to stain her face.

Ishida replied, "He's in the East Karakura Hospital. Let's hurry!"

Without another word, the three ran down the lamp-lit streets of Karakura Town.

-000-

Rukia arrived in the hospital, tears already streaming down her cheeks. Not even bothering to say sorry to some people she bumped along the way, she reached the E.R.

There, lying stiff and pale, was Ichigo. The doctor went beside Rukia, telling her that Ichigo had lost too much blood from the accident. They had tried all they could but...nothing can save him anymore. His fragile life was already trickling away...

Rukia approached her unfortunate lover, hands cold and clammy as she held him.

Ichigo painstakingly took out a small velvet box from his pocket. He was about to give it to Rukia...when everything went black.

The young Kuchiki fell to her knees, sobbing loudly. Ichigo was gone now, and he'll never come back...

Meanwhile, the clock's smaller hand moved to join the other one pointing at 12, the thirtieth day had come...

The cruel deal was sealed.

-End of Story 1-

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Thank you for taking your time in reading the story. Reviews and other comments are pleasantly accepted.

If you are interested, Story 2 shall be available as soon as I try to make it possible.

Again, thank you for the time. :)


	2. Story 2: Teddy Bear

Cupid started everything with his arrows

And sometimes, fate helps love take a stand

But what would happen if fate, by some chance

decides to turn things out of hand?

Disclaimer: Lying only gives people bad karma...so...no, I do not own Bleach.

A Sip of Black Coffee by Calsitus053

Story 2: Teddy Bear

Pairing: Ishida x Inoue

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Uryuu Ishida was a very lucky guy.

He always became the top student in their class, even ranking first among said high school level. In every out-of-school quiz bee or science/math/languages competition, Ishida was sure to be included in the school team. He was already secured in his college future with all the top universities prepared to open their doors for him.

Ishida also had many friends, quite an unexpected feat for someone of his stature in the school. Though he was usually quiet, Kurosaki Ichigo, his best friend, managed to break that cold outer shell and gradually became friends with him. Soon, they had a small group of friends, which gradually evolved into quite a large crowd of welcoming faces and familiar voices.

And, as if that wasn't enough, Ishida also had a girlfriend, one of whom he loved dearly.

Inoue Orihime was like a sunflower. Sappy adjectives aside, she was everything Ishida failed to be.

Inoue was a very cheerful and pretty girl. She usually brought the sunshine into the gang and provided wacky dishes on the side. She was well-loved, and most of the guys in their school have tried in vain to be her man.

That is why Ishida was truly a lucky guy.

-000-

The couple complemented each other, like yin and yang.

Ishida, who was always so cold and seemingly uncaring, was warmed by the presence of his girlfriend, Inoue. Inoue, on the other hand, is 'pacified' by Ishida on certain events when the girl just wouldn't stop talking or at times when she subsequently hurts herself. Also, Ishida was an excellent school tutor, and Inoue was an excellent joker.

Just like yin and yang, the two created balance in each other. For quite a long time, they maintained a good and sweet relationship.

However, certain words remained unspoken...

-000-

"30 days before Valentine's Day!!! Don't forget to tell the ones you love just how much you love them!!!" the student council president hollered on over the PA system.

It was still quite a lot of weeks before Valentine's Day, and yet the school was already in a buzz of excitement. Ofcourse, Inoue's class wasn't an exception to that.

Well, it was mostly the girls who were talking since some of the guys have already formed 'protective circles of private conversation' in the back of the classroom.

"Ne, Aya-chan! Maybe we should already start making those chocolates tomorrow!!"

"Do you have a date for Valentine's Day yet, Tatsuki??"

"...we'll have dinner under the moonlight, then take a stroll along the beach..."

"I remembered the first time he told me he loved me..."

Inoue was a bit stung by the most recent dialogue she had overheard from a fellow classmate. She glanced furtively at Ishida, who was reading his book...for the nth time of the day.

Honestly, when was he going to tell her that he loved her?

True, they had been together for months now, but those three sacred words rang unsaid between them. Inoue was too shy to say anything and was actually expecting Ishida to say it first. Ishida was...too quiet to say anything at all. For the past months, they had been exchanging sweet simple kisses, and perhaps Ishida thought that was enough. After all, you don't just kiss anyone you meet on the street, do you?

However, Inoue was still waiting for that moment...

That moment that would make sure that they _were_ together, that they _love_ each other...

That declaration of love that would proclaim to the world that Ishida and Inoue were a true couple...

The assurance that they would stay together for as long as there is love in the world...

Ah, yes, _that_ magical phrase that would make everything beautiful and perfect for the two of them...

-000-

The next day, Inoue found a gift on her seat.

The girl was beside herself in happiness and quickly discarded it of all the fancy wrappings, knowing all too well the person whom the gift was from.

Inside the box sat a pink teddy bear. Its black beady eyes gazed up at Inoue with such fervor that you would have thought the bear itself was alive.

Inoue held up the bear and smiled at it. It was so cute!!

She glanced at the, now, thrashed remains of the wrapper. There was not a trace of a card or anything else. However, she knew that the gift was from Ishida since, the moment they arrived at school, Ishida had excused himself from entering the classroom. The bashful fellow obviously didn't want to attract too much attention with his gift.

Sighing, Inoue stuffed the bear into her bag, but placed it in so that its cute furry pink head was sticking out, saying hello to the world.

Ishida hadn't said anything yet, nor simply wrote the words down.

_When_ will he do it?

'Well, Valentine's Day was still far off. Ishida could still catch up...' Inoue sighed again, and playfully poked the bear's forehead.

-000-

With just a day before Valentine's, Inoue had already collected 99 bears from Ishida, in every color and size...but none of them contained the tiniest note with the revered phrase.

Annoyed, Inoue had decided to 'cool off' with Ishida for a while, giving him the cold shoulder every time they met. Poor Ishida went completely ignored by his girlfriend in the past couple of weeks...until the night before Valentine's, Ishida insisted on bringing Inoue home. She did not even give him the slightest hint of a smile nor a 'thank you' but, nonetheless, he followed her all the way home.

Upon arriving at the apartment gate, Inoue was about to enter and completely ignore Ishida for the nth time that day, when said guy put a hand on her shoulder.

Inoue turned around to glare at Ishida, then let out an explosion composed of her unspoken anger and disappointment at her boyfriend,

"I thought you cared about me!!!"

Ishida was taken aback by this, "But Inoue, I do-"

"Then why didn't you even tell me you love me?? Don't you know that I've been waiting all these weeks, all these months, just so you can tell me that?? I...I hate you!!!!"

Tears were now staining Inoue's face. Ishida's face fell, but nevertheless handed Inoue the biggest bear of all.

Inoue grabbed at the bear angrily and threw it on to the street, "Just leave me alone!!! Disappear with that useless teddy bear of yours!!!!"

Ishida morosely stood on the road and held the teddy bear he had taken such a long time to make. He never left the road, even when a car sped towards him. The driver probably never saw him, what with the lack of lamplights in the street area.

Inoue rushed inside her apartment unit at the sound of the screeching car, as well as the loud bump which came after it. She did not wish to see such a gruesome accident, and so, she sped to her room where she collapsed on her bed.

'Ishida was gone...and he's never coming back...'

'He didn't even say he loved me...not once...'

Inoue grabbed a nearby teddy bear and cried louder, then hugged the said furry creation.

Suddenly, she heard a voice say 'I love you.'

Inoue sat up and looked at the teddy bear. She hugged it again and heard that same voice say 'I love you.' Only then did she find out it was Ishida's voice.

Every bear had the same recording.

It was Inoue who had been so stupid and blind all along.

Ishida probably thought of confessing his feelings this way since he was such a shy and secluded boy. But he still loved Inoue from the bottom of his heart, and he was prepared to say it a hundred times, even more...

Inoue, on the other hand, did not listen. Or more likely, she never opened her heart to understand what Ishida was trying to tell her.

Inoue Orihime curled up in her bed, crying.

Around her, the teddy bears watch...their eyes now seemingly filled with sadness...

...their message, never heard in time...

-End of Story 2-

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Thank you for reading another one of my stories. I am glad that you have spent some of your precious time to read.

Reviews and comments are still, and will always be, gratefully accepted.

Story 3 will be ready as soon as the winds of fate and luck permit me to update and continue.

Adieu:)


End file.
